darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Control room
The control room of Pelvanida was a major location in the research base and the site of many important events. Layout The room had a large control panel with several computers. It had two entrances, one on either side of the room. The back wall contained a large window showing the Nevadan desert outside; this window pointed in the direction of the nearest military base. When Rudyard Shelton was control room admin, he hollowed out a space behind the printer to hide snacks. this was used by James' team in July 2009 to hide a memory stick containing Dragonstorm data. From the control room, the control admin could activate autoturrets, run checks on the networks of other base systems, scan for life signs within a certain area of the base, control sprinklers, lights, and electric door locks, access base archives, and view security feeds from cameras. Normally the control room would be occupied by the control room admin and his assistant technician. If for some reason the control room was inaccessible or destroyed, there was a back-up auxiliary control in the sublevels. Events Denning-Rodger was the control room admin who was replaced by Shelton when he retired. (Shelton on the Job) When the terrorists attacked the base in February 2009, Rudyard Shelton and an unnamed technician were on duty in the control room. From there, they aided James' team remotely, instructing Neku how to clean the Zwings virus from the CPU, suggesting they short out Cale with saline solution, and provide data from the base archives, among the regular duties listed above. When the control room was attacked by terrorists, the technician died defending the control room, but Shelton was saved by Cobalt Squad. Werner Donitz was badly wounded in the shootout and stayed when the rest of the team left. He was cared for by Hans Donitz, who defected from the terrorists to help his son. Later, after James' team captured Oli Struth, they sent him to the control room so that Shelton and Werner could watch him. Werner killed him when he broke free and attacked them. Later Pietr Kozlov, Lester Montgomery, and Howard Hicks were also sent to the control rooom as prisoners, with Yuri Kerzach and Cobalt Squad. Kerzach became Shelton's new technician. When the hitman and Murakami attacked the control room, the prisoners broke free, but Kozlov was killed by hitman. Murakami held Shelton hostage, but Kagetora dueled him to the death. The remaining members of James' team evacuated the control room, leaving it to Montgomery and Hicks. The two used the control room to turn the base against James' team, until Shelton overrode their authority from auxiliary control. When the sublevel experiments were released, Hicks and Montgomery evacuated to the Dragonstorm hideout. (Darwin's Soldiers) An image of Dr. Shelton inside the control room became the leading image on the Wikipedia page about the terrorist incident, and the cover of TIME magazine. (Card of Ten) During the many changes following the invasion, Shelton was fired as control room admin, as was his back-up, Dr. Robin Kyle. They were replaced by Drs. Ian Branston and Keith Bailey. When Bailey turned on Branston, he was locked in the supply closet. When he was rescued by James' team, the control as used as a fallback position, much like it had been last time. Near the end of the incident, the control room was attacked by Dragonstorm guards, Riley was killed, and most of the occupants were incapacitated. Frederick Clyco saved the room from capture with a single shot from his Spectrum Rifle. The control room was destroyed along with the rest of Pelvanida in the aristrike from Crimson Base. (Survival of the Fittest) Other versions In the virtual version of Pelvanida, the control room was where James Zanasiu planned to set his bomb and destroy the base. He was stopped by Shelton. New Pelvanida also had a control room that was visited by the traveller. (Find the Cure!) Category:Locations Category:Destroyed locations